Grace Under Pressure
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: A tag that fills in the reason as to why Teyla, Carson, and Ronon weren't in the episode. Written in response to a challenge. Shepmagen.


_A/N: Challenge response for what happened to Teyla, Carson, and Ronon during Grace Under Pressure, posted on GW by Sanssong_

Teyla sighed quietly, looking out onto the ocean from the control room balcony. She was at peace, albeit reluctantly, with her mentor's death. Her plan was to visit her people on the mainland later today. Carson had volunteered to take her there, since he was also taking Lieutenant Laura Cadman for a picnic too.

Teyla didn't deny she was envious of the doctor and the young marine. They were happy, happier than most on Atlantis. Fate had brought them together, and Teyla sometimes felt herself wishing for the same. But they were jealous thoughts, she didn't have time for them.

She pushed the thought away, zipping her jacket up and stepping back into the control room. She glanced at her watch and then headed up the spiral staircase towards the jumper bay. On her way she spotted John, Dr. Radek Zelenka, and Elizabeth in her office discussing something.

Teyla was sure it wasn't anything she needed to know, or else she'd be invited. She continued on her way. The jumper bay was quiet, with just the sounds of Laura's laughter and Carson's accent to break the silence. Teyla climbed into the jumper.

"Aye love, it's good to see you." Carson said, motioning for her to take a seat. "I trust you're feeling better."  
Teyla smiled weakly. "A little time with my people will help to complete the cycle of healing. Charin was my godmother."

"Don't know what I'd do with my mum." Carson said. "Okay, hold on to your seats ladies and gents because we're about to take off."

Carson didn't have a chance to even close the rear hatch before John came stumbling in. "Hang up for a sec doc."

"Colonel, what is it?" Teyla asked.

For a brief second John didn't say anything. When he finally did, it didn't sound like it was what he wanted to say. "Just wanted to say take care."

Teyla nodded. "Thank you... John."

John stepped from the back of the jumper. "Have a safe flight."

"Don't worry Colonel," Laura added, "with Carson behind the wheels, we're bound to crash."

Teyla caught a look of pain on John's face just before the rear hatch closed and they took off. She'd have to find out later what was really going on. Whatever it was, John hadn't wanted to burden her with it. She was grateful for it.

XXX

John stood motionless as the jumper took off, momentarily regretting his decision. He was sure Teyla would've stayed to help find Rodney, but he couldn't ask her to. She had too much on her mind, too much to recover from. He knew just how much it helped for her to visit her people.

He turned back to the jumper they were going to be modifying. He'd have time to explain to her later.

XXX

Elizabeth watched Ronon go. He'd asked for permission to go visit the remainder of his people. She couldn't refuse. This was something the giant man needed to do. Elizabeth forced herself to concentrate again on saving Rodney, after all, Ronon wouldn't be much help in that area.

XXX

Carson returned to Atlantis as soon as he got the message about Rodney being injured, bringing Teyla and Laura with him. Teyla noticed John sitting on a infirmary bed in the corner. His head leaning against his hands.

"Colonel, what happened?" Teyla asked, her voice low as to not disturb Carson and the other medics just across the room.

"Just before you left, we received an emergency transmission from Rodney. He nearly drowned!"

"And you did not feel it necessary to tell me?" Teyla was mad at him, but she felt he should've told her.

"I didn't want you to have to worry about Rodney too. Besides, there wasn't much you could've done."

"He is a member of my team as well John."

"I know." John finally looked her in the eyes. "You know, I wanted to tell you. That's why I came to the jumper, but the expression on your face changed my mind. I didn't want to burden you with it."

Teyla took a deep breath. Yes she felt he should've told her, but she had been silently thanking him up until now. "Thank you John." She smiled. "It is difficult to find a friend who can truly understand me."  
"Trust me, I know what you went through. It's more important to me that you come back from Charin's death than just be by mind side."

Teyla placed her hands on his shoulders and they bowed heads in the traditional Athosian fashion. It was a symbol of respect and friendship, and John wasn't sure, but he thought it symbolized something else too.

_A/N: This all takes place before, during, and after the events of Grace Under Pressure, nothing has changed in the storyline. This is merely a behind the scenes, deleted scene, whatever you want to call it._


End file.
